hillys_disneyversion_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Harvey
Harvey & Sophia is a 2016 American 2D/hand drawn animated fantasy musical film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is based on the tale by Hans Christian Andersen. Based on the German fairy tale "Brother & Sister" in the collection of folk tales published by the Brothers Grimm. The film was directed by Gary Trousdale & Kirk Wise. It's original songs and scores were done by composer Alan Menken. Featuring the voices of Alyvia Alyn Lind, Jacob Tremblay, Nolan Gould, Leonardo DiCaprio, Gal Gadot, Bryce Dallas Howard, etc. The film tells the story of two siblings named Harvey (the older brother) & Sophia (the younger sister) who is living their life with their mother Leona. The older brother Harvey went into the woods, looking for water to drink, but due to the water being bewitched by a sorceress named Saphira, Harvey unfortunately turned into a deer. When Sophia finds out what happened to his older brother, she tries to do her best to be protected by him. One day, a king named Andrew and his 9 year old son Prince Jacob stumbles across Sophia and her brother in his deer-form. They welcome her and her family to their kingdom for comfort and protection. Jacob and his parents help Sophia finding a way to break her brother's curse, and make sure that they won't fall in the hands of Saphira. The film was directed by Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise, which makes it their fourth Disney-fairy tale-film in a while after Beauty and the Beast in 1991, The Snow Queen in 1993 and The Tinderbox in 2007. It also makes it their sixth overall animated Disney-film they directed, after "Beauty and the Beast", "The Snow Queen", "The Hunchback of Notre Dame", "Atlantis: The Lost Empire" & "The Tinderbox". Harvey & Sophia was released on September 2, 2016 with highly glowing acclaim from critics & audiences, praising the film for its music, story, characters, animation and the emotional aspects. At the box office, it became the highest-grossing release of 2016, beating out numerous films like "Zootopia", "Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice", "The Jungle Book (2016)", "Captain America: Civil War", "Finding Dory" & "Rogue One", for example. It grossed $2.130 billion worldwide with $768 million from the United States & $1.362 billion from overseas-territories. It broke the record for the biggest opening weekend of September with $256 million (beating the previous record held by another Disney animated film "The Tinderbox", which broke the record, 9 years ago. It is the second highest grossing animated film of all time, behind Disney's own "The Six Swans" both domestic-wise and worldwide-wise, and is also the fifth highest grossing film of all time behind Avatar, Titanic, Star Wars: The Force Awakens & The Six Swans. Harvey & Sophia is the second "WDAS" of the year (first being Zootopia, and the third being Moana). Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.